left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cola
Last have of 2nd sentence is not understandable.--Prof. 22:55, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ...it would be epic if you could drink it for temp health--JoeHanSon 04:59, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Then have Whitaker come out and shove a shotgun barrel in your face? =p [[User:NovaSilisko|'NovaSilisko']]{nom nom nom} 09:16, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Remember, kids, Coach should always pick up the Cola! Coach a' Cola, anyone? :D --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 17:23, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Cola And I thought Fallout 3 was the only game that referenced Coca Cola :D :Where does Fallout reference Coca Cola? Its called Nuka Cola, not Coca cola. It helps to actually play the game.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 23:48, December 4, 200 ::Fuck you, you know damn well what I meant. Fallout references Coca Cola!! I'm not saying it uses Coca Cola, it references it!! Man, you're dumb. And I'll have you know I have all the achievements for Fallout 3, therfore I would know what I'm talking about, unlike you. Dumbass Ok, Wow. You really need anger management training. Tell me where it references it, or just stop it. The only cola referenced is Nuka Cola, which is an in-game only thing, so its not actually referencing anything. Anyway, not the place to discuss this, though. And this game doesnt even reference it in the first place.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 21:26, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with that guy who's swearing. Nuka Cola is a reference to Coca Cola!! Black Isle said so themselves!! You obviously don't know what the word 'reference' means. If you go to Fallout wiki and look at Nuka Cola, it will say RIGHT there in the Trivia section that Nuka Cola is a reference to Coca Cola. Just like Cola Time is a reference to Coca Cola. You seriously need to get a dictionary. Destructable? I recently played a match in dead center and I think I destroyed the cola with my grenade launcher after dropping the cola (unless it flew far out of sight). Is this possible with other weapons? 03:12, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Sounds more like the blast might have sent the cola flying to a location where you couldn't find it. I'll test it out anyway though. ;) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:00, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I did some research, and from what I saw, the grenade launcher didn't blast it very far. More like nudged it a couple feet. It didn't ever seem to break after being burned, blown up, and slashed at. (not to mention charged at). What I did see was that the pipe bomb did make it travel a few yards. Maybe that's what made it go away? I dunno. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:36, December 10, 2009 (UTC) He says he wants some good ole fashioned cola I seriously wanna reference this short animation. http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/521708 But Im not sure if its a valid enough entry. He says he wants some good ol' fashion cola. What why? He gunna blow up the truck and clear the way!-Zephusa Pictures...? Why did someone stick back on the tag if this not only has a decent quality cropped picture of the cola, but one of it in the store? I really think and are widely overused. Just because an article is short does not mean it is unfinished, and just because it has less than 20 screenshots does not make it in desperate need of them. --Ichverbot 00:13, February 3, 2010 (UTC) What happens with the stub is when people don't take it off long articles, it isn't widely overused. However there are certain items such as The Cola which may stay stubs for a good long time. It is short and could use a few pictures. Don't freak out simply because certain things will stay stubs. 90% of the time these templates are up, it's not cause they actually need more info or pictures, it's just the editor is too lazy to remove it after contributing. :/ [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:43, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Discussion of Stubb template I'm not the one who removed it, but I would suggest removing it anyway; there's not really that much you can write about Cola in the L4D universe unless you start going into trivia. :3 --Sera404 15:57, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Weird that the cola is the last thing left in stock in the store isn't it? There's some dog food there.Foxi Hooves 02:24, March 15, 2012 (UTC)